The Secret He Keeps
by ChaosGirl08
Summary: I will not tell my family what I inherited...at least not now." If you read and liked "Problem Dragon" then you might like this. Alex's POV Might add a second part...not sure if I will...


**And I said I would be back right? (cricket cricket)**

**Right....so let me tell you now, I am putting all my stories on HAITUS because I just can't get any inspiration.  
Also, I am cross posting all my work to DeviantART for the people their, but in truth I don't think I'm going to be getting many views, but w/e.**

**In case you're wondering, this entirely from Alex's perspective. It is the future mind you, and no, Jack hasn't had the baby yet. So right, this is very angsty, something I'm not used to, ok then. So now without further ado.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I lay on my bed, rolling my wrench around in between my fingers. I wonder idly what will happen today, but don't really care. I don't want to see the monks, even though they are my friends, nor do I want to be bothered by my sister.

In truth, I have been going back to _that_ topic in my head a lot more than I should. I have decided to keep it hidden, because what everyone expects from me does not include that. Also I would feel awkward around dad even more. Aha, another sore topic. As much as I love and respect my father, it seems as though he doesn't care. I know that my parents weren't on the best of terms before they got together, but I feel like that I have taken my mothers place of getting the insults.

Hmm, I guess "insult" isn't the right word, more like I'm getting looked down upon. I hate that feeling, because I am not worthless, nor am I incapable of doing the same things Zena is able to do. I guess he just does it out of habit from doing it to mom so much. Maybe he does it unconsciously. If I were to tell them my secret, I know I would probably be more ackknowledge then I am now, but I want to gain it on my own, not from something that I don't even _want_. Alas, I will deal with it for now, but I will not tell them. No, I won't, not until I am ready, and if anyone asks, I shall give them more pain than my sister and father combined...

I guess Zena's right, I am like dad...not that I will ever tell her this. Her ego is already high as it is! She just doesn't know it.

If I had to tell someone about my secret, it would be father. I trust him the most, and he would be the one who would understand and help me. I am nervous though, and I am glad I do not have to tell him.

I hear the rain outside, and suddenly the power is out. I hear mom shriek, something he hasn't done in awhile. As quietly as I can manage, I walk over to my window, and stare at the sky,I point out my hands, and scream as loud as I can. I feel the sparks at my fingertips, and although I didn't see it, lightning lights the sky. The power is back on. I hear footsteps coming to my door. Instead of looking brave, I plop myself to the floor, putting on a frightened face just as dad opens the door.

"Alex, are you alright?" He asks me, walking over. I nod 'shakily' faking a gulp to add to my facade. "Just fine dad. My window burst open from the wind after the power went out. Scared the living daylights out of me." He helped me to my feet. It's at times like these that I feel loved, that I am respected like the son I am. However it quickly flees from my mind and I feel cold again.

"As long as you are not hurt, then everything is ok. Now I need to go check on your mother." He ruffles my hair, then walks out, leaving me to my thoughts again.

I turn back to my window, just in time to see another flash of lightning cross the sky.

I will not tell my family what I have inherited. I will not tell them I can use lightning like father used to. I will not tell them...

...at least not now.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!!! Da Da! Umm, well I guess it's sort of kinda not my best work, but it's good enough. I do have a second part to this, but it is late, and I will probably have the inspiration tomorrow. For now I hope you guys enjoyed this...umm....small little piece. Thanks and plz**

**R&R**

**-Chaos Girl 08**


End file.
